Almost, but Definitely Not
by writerfromthepast
Summary: Jack and Katherine have finally tied the knot. After a newsie-filled ceremony, Jack is glowing with the love he has for the new Mrs. Kelly. Katherine, however, has grown up with the wrong ideas of marriage and has some concerns.


To them, the ceremony almost seemed useless.

Taking place a little over a year after the strike was settled, Jack Kelly and Katherine Plumber were almost already spouses.

Jack had moved into her apartment two months into their relationship, (a little soon, in ol' Joe's opinion, and very scandalous in his wife's) shared all the finances, and hosted their friends as if they had built the flat themselves.

They seemed so much like legal partners that it was always a frequent question among new acquaintances. They could have easily convinced anyone that the answer was yes.

They were almost married, anyways.

Almost.

xxxx

Davey's speech made Katherine cry, much to the dismay of the shining Jack.

He was so overjoyed to be there that even when Race made his snarky remarks, his smile never faltered. (Even as he smacked the boy off the head.)

After dancing with every newsie at least once, although Crutchie twice and Romeo almost five songs, (before Jack banned him from anymore.) Katherine finally relaxed in a chair next to her new husband.

"Hiya, cowboy."

His maximum smile spread even wider as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Done dancing?" he inquired, raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

"With anyone besides you. And maybe Crutchie. Every third word out of that kid's mouth is 'congratulations.'"

He chuckled and kissed behind her ear.

"Love ya, missus."

xxxx

After the last newsboy tipped his hat to the pair, they headed back to their apartment, giggling as usual.

Jack was peppering kisses along her freckles as he kicked the door closed behind them.

"So, Ace, ya'know what married people do, huh?"

Her smile flickered and she looked to the right of his head.

"I've been informed, yes."

He brought his hand up to her face and rubbed his thumb against her cheekbone.

"Hey...hey...," he breathed, trying to meet her eye. "What you thinking 'bout, sweetheart?"

"...My mother told me all about it, probably more than I needed to know. My friends, too."

He looked around the small living space for a few seconds, trying to gather himself, before smirking in her direction.

He begun to lean into her for a kiss, but she turned sharply and began walking into the bedroom.

"Very forward, although to be expected by such a lovely, confidence lady as yourself," he went on, following her with a spring in his step.

"Well, right now, it's quite unfortunate to be a lady," she sighed, beginning to take out her hair-do at the bureau.

Jack headed over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned down to put his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't say that. You love being a woman."

She tensed, rotating her shoulder to push his jaw off.

"Not while hearing these...tales of tragedy. My friends - my own mother! - set still on the bed and forced to just stay there until the-the _husband_ is done...pleasuring himself," she sputtered, voice growing soft at the end.

Jack just stared at her, a million thoughts racing through his head. How did she hide this at the reception? Or in the last month before the wedding? If only he had known...oh, the things he would have said to Katherine's friends and mother.

But he couldn't think about that now.

Not when she was shaking with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, leaning against the dresser for security. Security that _he_ was supposed to provide.

"Oh, Kath…," he gathered her up in his arms, pressing his ear as close to hers as possible.

He cradled her head in both of his hands, thankful she was leaning into him.

"You know that ain't us, Ace...I would never..."

She was relaxed his arms before parting and shaking her head, hands still intertwined with her husband's.

"I know, I know...but...I'm a proper lady, I'm supposed to be a proper lady," she said, uncharacteristically shy.

He threw his head to the side and scoffed, smiling to his ears.

"Since when?"

She seemed annoyed by his sarcastic manner, but this was Jack Kelly she was dealing with, so that in itself brought the corners of her mouth up just enough.

"Well, since always...I want to be proud of myself, be someone you can be proud of..."

"I'm always proud of you."

She smiled up at him, unclasping their hands to move hers to his neck, as his moved to her waist.

"I married Katherine Plumber, excuse me, _Pulitzer_ , opinionated reporter of the Sun. I know ya, Ace. I love ya too. You. No one else."

She smiled at his sparkling eyes before pulling him into an embrace, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

He chuckled, stroking her hair, before adding:

"I told ya how much I love ya and I'm plannin' on showin' ya, too, if that's alrigh'."

She breathed in the scent of his hair, sighing into his shoulder with a bright, new smile.

"Alright. As long as you wouldn't oppose of me showing you right back."

He pulled apart rather quickly, smirking with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Hell, no."

xxxx

A day ago, Katherine Plumber had thought that Jack and she were almost one of the married couples she saw on the streets or heard about on coffee dates with her friends.

But anything except loving companions is something the Kelly's were definitely not.


End file.
